I Hate That I Love You
by Lillian Rose Bonnet
Summary: I hate everything about you - why do I love you? -Russia x Prussia fanfic; rated M for mature situations and boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read. Reviews are loved, thank you! Dedicated to my Prussia-kun!-


**I Hate That I Love You**

_Lily Bonnet_

_APH © Hidekaz Hiramuya_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's Notes<strong>**: **This is basically a Russia x Prussia fluff story that I came up with in my spare time; I got this idea while on my way home from the convention I was at this weekend. :3 – The summary is short and simple – Gilbert (Prussia) doesn't want to admit that he loves our adorable and child-like Ivan (Russia) and there are slight hints of Cold War pairing.. Beware! X3 – Hope you enjoy!

–Lily.

* * *

><p>Gilbert tried to say all that he absolutely and positively hated the Russian bastard that kept him entrapped for so long under his rule; his own people (women mostly) getting raped daily by the Red Army; but he couldn't. Not when Ivan treated him like he was everything in the world; he liked the feeling of being loved, even if it meant dealing with the damned Russian...<p>

Every-time his younger brother, Ludwig, questioned how he was putting up with the Russian, Gilbert had always lied to his younger brother to make it seem like he hated Ivan with a burning passion – but that was far from the truth. Gilbert cared and adored the Russian male with a burning love and passion that showed everytime the two had made out heatedly and even before this, the two had kept a secret relationship behind everyone's backs.

Sighing softly to himself, the Prussian sat on a chair near the window, looking down at the street before him, eyes boredly staring at the people passing by the house that he and Ivan shared. Gilbert thought to himself, his other hand tapping the window sill in a light drum, _'Where is Ivan...? He was supposed to be here a half hour ago...' _and started to worry what was taking his lover so long to get back home.

Where was his precious lover?

* * *

><p>Ivan didn't like being this long from his albino haired lover; it had been about 3 hours since he last seen him and he should've have been home several hours ago. Why did Alfred need to see him so damn bad?<p>

As the Russian sat there while everyone but him and Alfred remained, he thought quietly to himself, a faint smile on his face as he looked off into the distance, _'Gil... I wonder what my little bunny is doing at this very moment...'_ and then chuckled softly to himself, not knowing that Alfred was watching him intently – almost like he wanted to **possess** the Russian.

"Ivan," America spoke with a slightly amused smile on his face as he watched the Russian snap from his thoughts. "I wish to ask you something, which is why I called you here to talk privately... About our old relationship and why it crumbled the way it did, _Vanya_." The violet eyes of the Russian narrowed on the American's eyes and growled out viciously, "Why did you call me _that name_, America-kun? You know that I don't like that name, Pig."

Then, Alfred got out of his seat and walked over to the Russian and straddled the Russian's hips and gripped the collar as Ivan glared up at his ex-lover hatefully; as much as America hated to admit, he still wanted Ivan and wasn't about to hand him over to that damned Prussian. "I still love you, Vanya... I still want your touch..." America whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to the Russian's forehead.

Ivan's eyes went wide for a moment before lowering slightly and whispering as his arms held the American's waist, and his gaze softened slightly, "America-kun..." and then leaned his head against the neck of the blonde, slowly giving in and losing all attempts to hate Alfred at the moment; all he was asking for was a bit of love and even he, Russia, was capable of giving some of the love to the lonely American who was just recently dumped.

Then he finished his sentence with a somber look, yet a sweet smile on his face as he looked up at the expectant American, "... I'll do it. Just don't tell Gilbert."

* * *

><p>It was around 11 in the evening before the Russian returned home, looking rather tired and a bit remorseful as he tried to forget the crime that he had committed with the American just a few hours earlier and hoped to god that his precious Prussian lover wouldn't find out about it. Ivan removed his coat and hung it up before removing his shoes as well and then walked into the home, feeling warmth flood his body from the fireplace that was in the nearby den.<p>

_'Gil...'_ The violet eyed male thought with a soft look on his face as he spotted the said albino haired male curled up on the couch, sleeping close to the fire and took a step forward, but paused in his step. _'… I shouldn't touch him with this sinful hands... Russia doesn't deserve Gilbert's love. Not at all.' _And then quietly and quickly stepped backwards, turning and walking up the stairs to their bedroom that they shared and closed the door quietly.

**xxxx**

Some hours later, around 2 or 3 in the morning he believed, Gilbert woke up—sensing the presence of another in the household and that other being his secret and adorable lover, Russia; when did he get home? Well, whatever; he was a little irritated that Russia didn't come and wake him up so that he could properly 'greet' him. Damn that man! Grumbling to himself, the German male got up, blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he walked up the stairs to the bedroom where he knew the Russian would be sleeping contentedly.

Raising a hand, he gently knocked on the door and called through it, "Ivan...? Open the door please..." and waited a few moments before the said door opened, revealing a slight portrait of his lover. "Gilbert...? I thou―" Russia was cut off as the German leaped at him, wrapping his arms around the taller Russian's neck and kissing him deeply. Blinking in confusion, which soon turned to content as he returned the feverish kiss, pulling Gilbert inside of the room and locking the door, then pressing the said albino haired male against the wall and looking down at him, panting heavily as red eyes stared back up at him, half-lidded and filled with desire.

"Gil," the Russian mused lightly, petting his lovers cheek gently as his eyes met Gilbert's beautiful ruby-red eyes. "You are a naughty one, sneaking up on me like that."

Prussia pouted slightly and leaned in, kissing Russia's lips momentarily before pulling back and replying with a light flush touching his pale cheeks, "I couldn't help it... I wanted to kiss your soft lips so badly. Can you really blame me?" and leaned in, kissing them again. Smiling against his lovers lips, Ivan kissed back, his own lips moving slowly over the Prussian's and then slipping his tongue into his mouth, tangling their tongues together and making the Prussian moan softly.

Their heated make out session continued for several more minutes as Russia held his lovers lips captive before releasing them and allowing his albino haired lover to breathe; half-lidded ruby-red eyes looked up at him and spoke softly, with his arms wound tightly around the Russian's torso, "Ich liebe dich, Russland," and hiding his blushing face in the Russian's chest. Ivan chuckled as he embraced his lover, smiling slightly and replying softly in Russian, "Я люблю тебя, Пруссия. Always."

**xxxx**

The two lovers seemed to embrace for a while before Russia picked up the sleeping and content Prussia in his arms and carried him towards the bed and set him down into it, then sitting himself on the side after he had tucked Prussia in and looked down at his lovely Prussia. He didn't deserve this man—yet he got him and Russia was perfectly happy and content. No one (not even America) could change his mind on who he loved.

Because even though Prussia claimed that he "hated" him, in the end—they would always be lovers. No matter what.

_(I hate everything about you... Why do I love you?)_

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes―<strong>_Well, how did you enjoy this story even though it took me about a week to write it? XD – Lol, well... This is dedicated to my amazingly beautiful and loving Prussia-kun that I met last weekend. -love, love, love- Anyway~ Review if you liked the story!_

–_Lily__. _

**Translations: **

-Ich Liebe Dich, Russland = I love you, Russia.

-Я люблю тебя, Пруссия = I love you, Prussia.


End file.
